Rats littered to mothers marginally deficient in lipotropes (choline and methionine) or in folic acid have decreased disease resistance to functional capacity of the thymic dependent arm of the reticuloendothelial system. In vivo and in vitro systems will be used to determine if specific defects exist in lymphocytes from nutritionally deprived animals.